Game Meets Fanfiction
by Jigglypuff
Summary: ~~~a typical day in the life of link going to ffn~~~


Game Meets Fanfiction  
~by Jigglypuff~  
------------  
Kokiri names are 1999 - 2002 (c) Post Rapture. Authors are (C) themselves [day they were born] - 2002. Thank you for reading.  
  
In case you want to print this out, this chapter is 5 pages long. Waste ink at your own risk. ^_^  
------------  
Early morning.  
  
Link got out of bed. It was 6:00.  
  
No, 7:00.  
  
No, 8.  
  
Or 9.  
  
Four clocks were beside Link's bed in a orderly fashion, with signs indicating "San Francisco", "Denver", and skipping the third one, "New York". It was his mini-collection of clocks Link had to tell the time in America.  
  
He shuffled into his dress. He growled at the author.  
  
Uh, tunic.  
  
He got on the computer and began to type something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria was at work publishing her book. She was getting started and in neat printing she wrote:  
  
I Love Link  
~a poem-fic by Saria~  
  
"Whassup?"  
  
Sodo was at the door. He was looking at Saria's work.  
  
"You're making a fanfic?", he said, staring at the title. It was embedded with beautiful roses that seemed to pop out, as if it were a 3D effect. Saria covered the book hastily.  
  
Saria said, "Uh....no. Why?"  
  
"Because your fics are always cool," added Sodo.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? YOU LOOK AT THEM?!?!?"  
  
"Hey, I can't resist! Ever since you've become a Sage you've made your 3D things!"  
  
Saria was speechless. "OK, Sodo, but...I want to make it more visible to the public. Could you show me a way?"  
  
Sodo said casually, "Sure. But let's just finish your fanfic. Come with your fanfic to Link's house."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sodo climbed up the stiff wooden ladder to Link's house. He then said casually to Link, "Whassup?"  
  
Link looked back "Oh hi Sodo. Nothin', just being on the Net. Playing MP3s..."  
  
"Ah. Could me and Saria use your teleporter thing? We want to....uh...."  
  
Link growled. "NO NC-17 stuff, Sodo. I'll be coming along with you to MAKE SURE. Last time you did, you went on Newgrounds and did the 'Dragon Ball Z' Chi-Chi Dress Up game!"  
  
Sodo smiled. "Well, the site that we're going to visit...has few NC-17 stuff that we WON'T be looking at."  
  
Link grinned back. "OK."  
  
Just then, Saria appeared with a flash of green light in Link's house. "Whassup?", she said, "Sodo, take me to the place. I've got some spare change....around 500 rupees."  
  
Link gasped. "FIVE HUNDRED RUPEES?", and he fell down, anime style. He then made sure that he had more...just in case. He also took his credit card.  
  
Sodo said, "Are we ready?" and he sealed the door in the glass Teleporter room.  
  
"Launch in 3.....2.....1.....GO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Link, we're here!"  
  
Link awakened in a strange place. This was a broad flat plain with a single building far away from them. A wave came crashing toward them.  
  
"Brace for impact! Sodo, Saria, DOWN!"  
  
They hit the ground. Water didn't come washing over them. Instead they looked up and discovered that it had changed into ice. It was a perfect imitation of a bus in ice. People were in it. The driver told them,"Come on!!! We haven't all day to pick up and drop off people, especially when they're using a damn 14.4k speed. Get on!"  
  
They did as they were told. They started off; most of the ice on the bottom had melted and then skidding through the plain to the building.  
  
It was labeled "Fanfiction.net". in a snazzy logo ending in a lit light bulb.  
  
Sodo and Saria got off and brushed their tunics. Link jumped off. After a short "Bai" by the driver, the ice melted and proceeded to a crew of six people just at the outskirts of the field.  
  
Link proceeded, hand at hilt of sword just in case there were some really nasty NC-17 material. The door slid open and revealed a set of doors which were labeled "Games", "Anime", "Cartoons", and several other categories. There were also three computers for the info, such as the Author's Directory.  
  
Sodo beckoned for Saria and Link to follow him to the Games elevator. They followed suit.  
  
The elevator closed.  
  
A voice informed them, "Welcome. I'm the Talk-a-vator 5000. Which section do you want to be linked to?"  
  
Sodo confirmed, "Zelda Section."  
  
The voice said again, "Confirm. Zelda Section, floor 692. Yes or no?"  
  
Sodo said yes, and then the elevator started to move up.  
  
It asked, "Do you want to buy snacks for the 1 hour 10 minute journey?"  
  
Saria said, "Yes! I'm quite hungry." She WAS quite hungry, for the fact that it was lunch.  
  
The elevator expanded. A food court with snack dispenser machines was unfolded behind them, as the elevator stopped at the Dance Dance Revolution floor. A pink roundish guy with big eyes stepped forth and called for the Zelda Section.  
  
The creature said, "Ooh! Lunch!" and pressed a button at the left of his belt. The belt flashed, and he transformed into a human being.  
  
Sodo, Saria, and Link was shocked.  
  
The person stepped up to the counter of the bubble tea(or pearl drink, whatever) restaraunt and ordered a chocolate bubble tea for himself. He then went to the Panda Express restaurant and started giving orders of fried rice, Mongolian beef, and chow mein.  
  
He then seated himself at a table.  
  
Link was hungry too, and he ordered a chicken burger from McDonald's. Saria ordered a bubble tea drink and also took a 4-pack of Cinnabon. She went to the table where the Person stood, and offered him a greeting, "Hi."  
  
Sodo repeated Saria's orders, minus the talk with the guy that Saria was hanging around with, while the elevator stopped and revealed another boy. The doors closed and the elevator was also starting to get up.  
  
Sodo sat by Link.  
  
The boy that just came in ordered Super-Sized order of a number one combo at McDonald's. He went to the person's table and started to talk.  
  
"Hi, Jigglypuff. Long time no see."  
  
" 'Sup? This is Saria, from Kokiri Forest."  
  
"Hi Saria! I'm Serebii37."  
  
Saria took a sip of her bubble tea and said, "Hi Serebii."  
  
Meanwhile, Link and Sodo were looking at Jigglypuff and Serebii suspiciously. Link was thinking of seperating Saria from the pink guy that transformed into a human, but he'd better not, in the Internet. She was having such a pleasant talk, and it wouldn't be a good idea since it would be called Internet harassment.  
  
They all finished their food as the elevator approached the Zelda Section.  
  
"Floor 692. Zelda Section."  
  
The door opened to find themselves in a big library-like room, with lots of authors, placing their fanfics into their respective spots. A lot of them were in groups, talking and watching the latest fanfic come alive...as though it were a movie, in the Fanfic Theater.  
  
Saria skipped away from Link and Sodo, and went to the Fanfic Theater with Jigglypuff and Serebii. Several other people joined the party.  
  
Link and Sodo went their seperate ways. Link looked at the books, labeled in order by date published, reviews, race, or author name. He chose one, embedded in gold-  
  
The Spastic Adventures Of Saria  
******by Post Rapture******  
  
and took a seat. He read the chapter carefully. It depicted Saria and her Kokiri friends talking about leaving Kokiri Forest to find something.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered.  
  
He placed the book back and then started to look for one concerning him. He found several humorous books by Galaxy Girl and Sailor Zel, but he wanted adventure, at least.  
  
He looked at an old and dusty book. It was labeled "A New Hero", by the author Swish. Carefully, he opened it, as though it were a brand new baseball glove, flexing its muscles.  
  
He went to the bookmark dispensing machine and bought one, a animè-like full-bodied picture of himself. He put it into the book. Book and bookmark became one, like the simile of the baseball glove, making a pocket for the baseball.  
  
Clutching the book, he went to the computer labeled "Check Out" and clicked. It displayed a screen showing one simple instruction:Put the book into the Book Scanner.  
  
The Book Scanner was like a DexDrive of sorts-it had a box-like shape with a rectangle "tongue" protruding out of it. Where the tongue began, there was a slot that stated plainly "One Size Fits All". Link inserted the book into the slot.   
  
The scanner scanned. Pretty obvious.  
  
The monitor displayed another message. It told him to remove the book from the Scanner and remove the bookmark. Then try again. Link followed the procedure silently. Then he inserted the book back in.  
  
The scanner scanned again. Pretty damn obvious.  
  
The monitor displayed a list of check in times. The red text was standing out, saying:  
  
"Please pick your check in time. When the time is (time you pick), then the copy of the book will be automatically teleported back to Fanfiction.Net HQ. Please select your time from the times below..."  
  
-and there was a list of times. Starting from 9:00 in the evening to 7:00 next week, Link scrolled through the mass of times until he found one that seemed to call out to him. 7:00 AM tomorrow was practically whispering, "Link....pick me....pick me....pick me NOW, dammit!"  
  
And then a brain pulse told him it was a good time.  
  
Link's fingers clicked on 7:00. The monitor changed to a screen with a waving hand that said "Thank you for your service. Goodbye!"  
  
Link smiled. A book was in his hands. The original copy went inside the Book Scanner completely.  
  
Saria and Sodo came rushing to Link with smiles on their faces. They all went to the elevator and pushed the button. It was getting dark out (the clock read 6 PM) and it was nearly dinner. the elevator door opened. Surprisingly, it hadn't changed. In the middle was a transparent hologram of cookies. Link chuckled.  
  
Seven otehr authors came in as well. Two of them Link recognized as the souls of Jigglypuff and Serebii. They were talking with five girls. They all went to get bubble tea drinks-Jigglypuff ordered a big one- and went to sit at one of the Chinese restaurant-esque tables. Jigglypuff ordered dinner for them all, including the joining Kokiri Sodo and Saria.  
  
Finally, the elevator stopped at the lobby. One of the girls retracted the elevator so then it looked like a normal elevator once again, and they all went in their seperate directions.  
  
Link, Sodo, and Saria each told to their watches, "Log off." They then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link and the crew appeared once again in his room. After two quick goodbyes, Sodo and Saria each went to their houses.   
  
Link then flopped on his bed, tired, and pulled from his backpack a book.  
  
It was entitled "A New Hero".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, how you like? If you want a cameo, just ask! All people are welcome, but you have to be an author. Makes sense, no? ^^; Well, this is Jigglypuff signing off!  
~~~~~~~~~essenceofrandomness~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
